


The Oldest Toy

by WesternScribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Insecurity, Intimidation, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternScribe/pseuds/WesternScribe
Summary: Cersei marks her territory.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Oldest Toy

"No, but you love him." 

What could she say to that? 

Brienne's mouth ran dry. Her palms were sweaty. The queen's eyes were familiar, green and sharp. And yet, they left her ill at ease, for they were also cold and predatory. 

Her tongue grew heavy. 

_You're a terrible liar._

On Tarth, honesty was the way of things. She'd never learned the political intrigues of court. Brienne tried keeping her face expressionless, a still pool.

 _That is a falsehood_ , she could say. Though that too would be a lie, and from the way the queen's nostrils twitched, she'd the feeling any deception would be discovered in an instant. _You're right, my love for him is boundless._

This silent conversation was a strange thing. Neither of them blinked. 

_In her mind, I belong to her. I'm her oldest toy. We never learned to share._

Cersei's glare promised violence. _She's dangerous._ Brienne's stomach fluttered a little. She wasn't a coward, never a coward, but she had Tymaios now, and the woman before her roused a certain type of panic. One she's never known. _You can't fight her._

Brienne bowed again. "Your Grace." 

She felt the queen's eyes on her back all the way down the hall. Brienne half expected her to order a halt, though graciously, the Gods allowed her an escape. She only breathed again after exiting the crowded room.

Outside, the air was crisp as it snowed. The sun hazed a very pale orange behind sad gray clouds. _You can't fight her,_ her mind screamed. _You can't win_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> There will be more to this shortest of shorts in the future. I think the relationship between these two women is intriguing. Brienne's found herself in a most peculiar triangle. Jaime's not a two timer, btw. Related to Snow on the Bluff, The Prisoner's Dilemma, Fifty and Four Hundred Men, Fall of Man, and A Love Like This. I have to put them in order. One day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
